


Run to The Hills

by skenandj



Series: I Was Born to Love You [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, But used in reclamation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racial Slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link and his band are in the middle of a concert but something about Sidon, their lead singer, seems off. He seems...angry. It's up to Link to find out what's going on.





	Run to The Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDesert/gifts).



> For KyDesert: thank you for being such a lovely friend!
> 
> This one's a vent fic.
> 
> Check out the end notes for more.

They were almost through with their first set. Normally, by this point Link would be blissed, his body coursing with adrenaline. There were two things he lived for and his band had both of them. One of those things was performing. Ever since he first picked up a guitar all those years ago, he couldn’t help but excitedly shared his music. Not even his anxiety and depression could rattle his nerves when it came to performing. The other thing, the love of his life, was his band’s lead singer: Sidon Nayru. They had been dating for some time now and Link usually had a pretty good read on him. This was especially true when they were performing together, whether it was with their classical duo or their rock band: then, it felt almost like a supernatural bond. However, tonight was different: Link could tell that something was bothering Sidon, but he wasn’t sure what. In fact, Sidon had been a little off since the start of the week. Link tried his best to remember what might have happened over the weekend. All the two of them really did was homework and watched football, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Now, it was only a small change: Sidon seemed a bit more distant, a bit angrier. Link sensed frustration, but whenever Sidon realized that Link noticed, he quickly covered it up and resumed his usual cheery demeanor. That had Link worried. Link was intimately familiar with putting masks on to cover his own pain for the sake of others and he knew that was exactly what Sidon was doing. But how could he help if he didn’t know what was bothering Sidon?

Link decided enough was enough; he would try to talk to Sidon in between sets. At least they were playing rock. Here, anger was par for the course. The audience probably couldn’t tell the difference between theatrically angry Sidon and genuinely angry Sidon. Link wondered if the other band members could sense it. While Sidon was normally out in front, largely doing his own thing, today he felt almost isolated. As he finished the notes on the penultimate song and Yunobo ended it with a drum flourish, Sidon didn’t bother to turn around and look at the band. Link could see his shoulders rising and falling from his deep breaths. Link decided to take the count-off into his own hands. He turned around, made eye contact with Yunobo, gave him a nod, and Yunobo started their last song.

Just as Yunobo started out, Link was struck with an epiphany. As he realized what their last song was, he understood what had Sidon so upset and his heart broke. After joining in with Riju on lead guitar and Teba on bass, Link decided to focus on listening to Sidon. If he wanted to console him, he had to understand his anger and his pain as best he could. Then, Sidon began singing.

Verse 1

As the switch in narrative perspective changed and Yunobo began the faster tempo, Sidon motioned for the band to pick up the pace further still. They had never played it this fast before: they were bordering on thrash metal speed. Link looked over to Riju. She was the one who had to take the solo after all. Riju just smiled at him, signifying that she was up for the challenge. “Alright then, here we go!” Link thought as they launched into the next verse.

Verse 2

Link could quite literally hear Sidon’s anger. Especially when he said “redskins.” Link could practically hear the venom on his tongue. As Sidon made his way to the last two lines of the verse, Link could feel his anger building. When the time came for Link to step up and sing harmony for the chorus, he decided to match Sidon’s mood. It didn’t take much. He knew why Sidon was angry and, while he could never feel his pain, was still angry for Sidon’s sake.

Chorus

Verse 3

As Sidon began the last verse, Link was certain this was the angriest he ever saw Sidon. Before now, Link wasn’t even sure that Sidon could get this angry. By the end of the last verse, Link had another epiphany: Sidon wasn’t only angry: he was sad, he was pained, he was scared, and he was confused. Oh, how it pained Link to see his own personal Sun in such a state. It pained Link ever more to know that he could never know Sidon’s pain. 

_Run to the hills, run for your lives!_

As Riju stepped up to take her solo, Link walked over to Sidon, who had moved to the side to give Riju the limelight. When Sidon noticed him approach, they both made eye contact. Then, it seemed as though the rest of the room faded to non-existence. Link was just lucid enough to keep galloping on rhythm. The rest of his attention was devoted only to Sidon. As he drew closer, ever maintaining eye contact, he could see the hurt and confusion in Sidon’s eyes. As Link heard Riju finish up her solo, he knew he only had about 10 seconds until Sidon had to sing again. As they started the bridge back to the chorus, Link dropped his part for a second, reached up to grab Sidon, and pulled him in for a quick kiss. As their lips parted, Link whispered, “I love you, Sidon.” Before they both moved to their respective microphones to finish out the song, they held eye contact for a few more seconds. Then, they parted ways. Now was the time for Sidon's hardest moment.

_Yeah-eah-eah-eah!_

_Ohh-ohh-uhh-ahh!_

Despite all the emotion coursing through him, Sidon was in peak form. His soaring vocals truly were a thing of beauty. Link kept his eye on Sidon as he finished out the bridge. Link could still sense anger, but now it felt much more grounded. Link felt a small wave of relief wash over him. He managed to reel Sidon in just enough. Sidon was angry and he had every right to be. Link just didn’t want him to be lost to it.

_Run to the hills, run for your lives!_  
_Run to the hills, run for your li-i-i-ives!_

As Sidon finished the final notes, he dropped to his knees and, mirroring a performance they both saw that past Sunday, raised a clenched fist into the air with the index and middle fingers sticking out to form a "v." As the last notes rang out, the audience briefly reflected in awed silence before they let out a thunderous applause. Sidon turned back to Link with tears in his eyes, approached him, and gave him a wet hug as he whispered in his ear, “thank you, my pearl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think!
> 
> I might make this "Run to The Hills 1" and write a "Run to The Hills 2" that makes things a bit more clear.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they play is "Run to The Hills" by Iron Maiden. 
> 
> This was a short one but it was pretty difficult to write. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).


End file.
